


Getting the vitamin D

by H3R0



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, So much smut, i have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3R0/pseuds/H3R0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark and Jack have a little get together to celebrate Jack's 6 mil and Mark's 9 mil when one suggests a drinking contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the vitamin D

So. Jack and Mark went up the hill to fetch a pail of water. 

 

And did the thing.  
You know.  
The thing where one puts their diddly dong into the other's ding ding dong.

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly a joke fic. Sorry ya filthy sinners. (also i love you please don't burn me alive)


End file.
